Baggage
by Iwriteandreadsometimes
Summary: Once upon a time, Courtney had a perfect life. Perfect house,perfect grades and perfect parents. But it all changed when she opened her parent's bedroom door. It's been one year since then and Courtney becomes depressed and doesn't believe in love. But what happens when a certain bad-boy starts showing his interest in her. Will her "baggage" get the best of her or will she give in?
1. Chapter 1

_Multi-Chapter Story. How I Met Your Mother kinda of inspired me to write this. Anyways... Enjoy! _

* * *

_Prologue...sort of_

I got home after a long day of school. I opened the front door and went straight to the fridge to grab a snack. I always had a red perfect apple for snack. It was my afternoon routine.

I walked upstairs while yelling to my mom that I'm home. She would usually say "Ok Courtney!" and "What do you want for dinner." But the house was dead silent. I guessed she went to the grocery store or did some other errands.

My mother is a stay at home parent. She always tells my father she wants to work and contribute more to the family but my dad thinks that women should stay at home and take care of the house.

My farther works at a high-end law firm and is the best prosecution lawyer in Canada. Now you may think I'm bragging but, hey, he has won over 700/709 cases in the past 6 years (He literally reminds you that when you're in argument with him).

I went to my room and worked on my homework. It was just a math worksheet about angle bisectors and other stuff in which I probably won't be using in the future. I'm in the 10th grade and I'm pretty good at school. Actually I'm perfect. I have straight As and I have an E for my behavior grade for all my classes(even if I get a S, I have my ways of bringing it up to an E, trust me). I'm also the student council president, the president of the photography club, and the founder of the CIT Committee. But of course, according to my father, that is still not enough.

I feel like sometimes my father doesn't like me. He never gives me hugs or tells me he's proud of me. He only keeps telling me to be better and that I make him look bad .But my mother says he truly loves me and is proud to have me as his daughter but just doesn't know how to express his feelings.

After I was done with my homework, I went to go take a shower to get ready for violin practice which I have done every week day since I was 5. I begged my father to play the drums because they looked much cooler but my father always says "Drums may look cool but Violin is classy. And classy means a wealthy future." But I don't complain or anything, I mean playing the violin can be fun sometimes. What is not-so-much-fun is my Violin teacher, Mr. Hewitt. Even though he watched me practically grow up, he is still kind of, well, unpleasant. He would always yell at me to play better, improve my finger techniques, or critique my wardrobe.

When I finish taking my shower, I got dressed. I put on a white blouse, a pencil black skirt and I brushed my caramel colored hair. Hopefully Mr. Hewitt won't comment on my outfit like he does every other day.

I look in the mirror and see my reflection. I wish I could put makeup on but I'm too young my father says. I feel like eyeliner would bring out my round eyes and a little lip gloss will make my lips pop. But my father thinks that make up is for women and not for some 'little girl'.

I went downstairs and wait for my mom to get back from wherever she went so she can take me to the studio where my violin practice is always held at.

* * *

**_15 Minutes Later_**

What's taking her so long?

I call my mother's cell phone. But then I hear the oh-so familiar ringtone upstairs.

UGH! She forgot her cell phone. Just Great!

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

I begin to worry.

What if she's sleeping in her bedroom? Oh God I would feel so dumb.

I went upstairs to her bedroom. I half yelled half whispered, "Mom wake up I have to go to Violin practice. Remember?"

No answer.

I swing the door open and I saw her.

But she wasn't sleeping…

Or was on her bed…

But she was there…

Hanging.

And her eyes were bulged open.

I then screamed.

* * *

Multi-Chapter Story How I Met Your Mother kinda of inspired me to write this. (That one episode about how everyone has some sort of baggage in their life). This story is going to be in Courtney's point of view for the most part. Maybe I'll alter idk we'll see. Oh yeah this is my first fic so yay! Anyways try to enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2 Mohawk Guy

**Thank you guys for the support! **

* * *

_I see my mother dangling wide-eyed helplessly. She's wearing her white flowy night gown and was barefoot. She looks pale, almost like a ghost. Her expression is terrifying from her eyes being bulged and, her mouth opened wide. _

_But she still looks beautiful. With her Rapunzel liked hair draped down, lips that were red as a rose and round brown eyes that if you stare at them long enough, it could take you to another universe. I always envied her beauty. She looks so beautiful, but yet so terrifying._

_I want to go and help her but my feet are stuck to the floor. All I could do is scream. I kept screaming. "MOM!" "MOM!" "WHY!" _

_But she was silent._

I then heard a loud beeping sound.

I shot up from my bed, sweating, panting, with tears coming from my eyes. I turned to my window and saw sunlight. I groaned.

I was about to push the alarm button but then I notice what day it is. October 21.

Its been one year.

I want to just go back under my covers and start crying. But I knew crying wouldn't do or change anything.

I slammed the alarm button and I pushed myself up to get out of bed. I dragged my feet to the closet and scanned my clothes. My wardrobe kind of took a turned throughout this year. I usually have a variety of clothes including, shorts, skirts, cardigans, tanks, long sleeves, etc. But now my closet turned dull that only containing skinny jeans and sweat shirts.

After I finished getting dressed, I walked to the bathroom to brush my hair. But before I reached the bathroom, I halt right next to my parent's bedroom.

Since that day, neither my father nor I have stepped into that bedroom. My father even moved to the guest bedroom.

Every day, I have to go past that bedroom and the memories always come flooding back. The horrible sight of her that day was so…unreal. It was just-

My stomach interrupted me, begging me to feed it. I sigh and went to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and do my hair. I still don't wear makeup even though it's the middle of my junior year. I then walked downstairs and began cooking my father and I breakfast.

Since that day, I took the role of being the mother of the house. I do all the cooking, cleaning, the laundry, buying the groceries. I even have a job at the Souplantation to support myself. Somebody has to do it and it wasn't like my father is going to do anything.

.

While cooking his breakfast which includes only eggs, I saw my dad walk downstairs in his work suit. He sat down at the kitchen table like he does every morning.

"Good morning dad." I said weakly.

"Are you almost done with my eggs yet?" He snapped.

"I'm almost done."

I then turned my head and looked at him. He was reading his newspaper like other mornings. I wish him and I could talk about that _night_ last year. I wish he would tell me that it's alright and we'll get through this and I can always count on him to be there for me.

I grabbed two plates and placed them on the table. I poured the finished eggs onto the plate and sat down to enjoy our breakfast like a happy family!

We ate in the usual silence. Once in a while, I'd glance at him but he seems too occupied on his eggs to notice. He doesn't seem to remember what day it is.

"It's been one year." I blurted out and regretted.

My dad dropped his fork and looked at me with his dark eyes.

"What are you talking about," he asked roughly. I shuddered a bit from his to tone. Do I really want to talk about mom with him?

To be honest, my father changed since that day. He got less talkative, not caring about what I do, and snaps more easily. We both never mention that _night_ either. I always try to but he tells me "Not now Courtney" or even ignores me. Around month two, I just quit trying. That's not all I quit. I quit violin, most of my school clubs, and I'm a C student now. My dad doesn't seem to care what I do and don't do anymore. He doesn't seem to care about me in general.

He practically acts like mom never existed. He never cried when he heard the news and he just drowned himself in his work. Yeah, they never had the best marriage but he could at least show some compassion and pretend that he loved her.

"Never mind," I decided.

He mumbled something to himself and finished his breakfast. After he was finished eating, he stood up, grabbed his suit case from his desk, and left without a thank you or a goodbye.

"Bye dad! Love you." I muttered to myself.

A couple minutes later I got up, grabbed both of our plates and put them in the sink. I suddenly heard a familiar honk indicating that my two best friends are here. Actually they are my only friends. I use to have a lot of friends until last year because my "attitude" changed according to them. I don't even know why Bridgette and Gwen stick around. I mean, I barely give them a time of day. We also seem unlikely to be friends I mean, Bridgette is a beautiful blonde surf girl and Gwen is an edgy goth chick. Oh and there is me the bitchy friend.

I grabbed my handbag and keys and left the house to their car. When I arrived, Bridgette was smiling and Gwen just had a bored face.

"Hey Court." Said Bridgette

"Hey Bridgette, Gwen."

Bridgette's smile turned into a frown and I knew immediately what conversation we are going to have.

"Are you alright?" asked Bridgette.

This conversation happens every day. She'll ask me if I'm alright, I'll snap at her and say yes, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?

Gwen also seems to notice this pattern.

"Bridge, I don't know why you ask Court the same questions every day." Said Gwen. "And besides, it's seven a.m. Why would someone be happy to be up this hour?"

I mentally smiled. This is one of the reasons why I became friends with Gwen. She always knows when you don't want to talk about something unlike Bridgette who wants to help solve everyone's problems. I was actually never friends with Gwen until about 6 months ago when she offered me a can of beer at the back of the school when I was crying. She didn't ask me what's wrong or anything. We just sat and started talking about random things like what places we want to visit and what it would be like to have no emotions. From that day we became best friends.

"Court, we're your friends." ignoring the Gwen." You could tell us anything!"

"I'm fine Bridgette. Just drive or were going to be late," I snapped. Bridgette sighs and finally started the car.

An uncomfortable silence fill up the vehicle but three minutes later, Bridgette started a new topic.

"So I heard from Sierra that two new guys are coming to our school! They're step brothers and I heard they both been to juvie.

"Criminals coming to our school? Well at least the school will become more interesting," said Gwen with a smirk.

"Why are they coming to our school?" I asked.

"Don't know, but I also heard they deeply hate each other. Oooh maybe you could date one Court, and we can all finally have boyfriends," Bridgette said excitedly.

Bridgette's boyfriend is a guy named Geoff who throws parties every weekend but is dumber than dumb. But he's nice, too nice I might add.

Then there's Gwen's boyfriend whose name is Trent. He is a musician and is in this band called  
"The Niners."Don't ask why they are called that because I have no idea.

I don't really have a dating life. Why be in a relationship anyway? Either you or that person is going to leave you. It's better to not experience "love" then to be tortured by the pain of it ending. And even if you do get married, that marriage is going to be like hell anyway. You either are going to get a divorce or just find some other way out of it.

"I love you" may be the most famous eight letters, but so it "Bullshit."

"I'm not interested in guys right now." I said nonchalantly.

"Come on Courtney! We could go in triple dates, go on couple retreats or even trade guys once in a while," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Court please," Bridgette begged.

"No can we please sit in silence now!" I half yelled, being fed up with her pleading.

Bridge stopped pleading. I feel bad for snapping at her all the time. But she knows what I've been going through. Bridgette always pressures me to open up to her or anyone but I don't. It kind of reminds me of my dad and I but that's different.

Well that is what I always tell myself.

We finally arrived at the high school, Wawanakwa High.

I get out of the car and all three of us walk into the school. I wave goodbye to Gwen and Bridgette to go to the office because I'm an office aid for first period. Office aid is the best class because none of the office staff talks to me besides telling me to sort the teacher's mail or go deliver stuff to classes.

It's actually the only class I have an A in.

When I was about to turn the corner I ran into some guy.

"Watch it." He growled.

When I looked up I saw him. He had piercing all over him and had a green Mohawk but his natural hair color must be black from his eye brows. He had sky blue eyes that looked alluring and addicting with a tint of mischief. I glanced down at him and see he's wearing a skull t-shirt with another long shirt under it and some baggy pants.

Oh great, It's your typical punk.

I looked to his face again and saw that he was grinning.

"Like what you see?" he said seductively.

Wow like that line hasn't been overused.

"Uhh no. I was just going to the office" I argued.

"Oh me too."

"Really?" I said squinting at him. "Then why were you going the other way?"

He chuckled. "Well I'm new here and I'm kind of lost. Mind if I join you?"

Ahh so this must be one of the new kids Bridgette was talking about. But then I also remember that he is a criminal.

"Get someone else to help you." I snapped.

I walked away but followed me anyway. "Hey I could just follow you," he smirked.

"Well If you don't mind could you walk 15 feet behind me. Thank you" I retorted.

Surprisingly, he stopped walking.

I continued walking until I reach to the office. I put my stuff down behind the counter and sat down to wait for the bell to ring to start my shift. A couple seconds later, I saw the Mohawk guy come in, smirked, wink at me and stepped into the vice principal's office. I rolled my eyes.

The bell finally rung and the front desk lady told me to stay put until something needs to be done. I sigh because there is nothing to really do. I decided to just play a game on my phone.

_10 Minutes later_

I saw the Mohawk guy and the vice principal, Mr. Jones, come out the office and walk over to me.

Oh great.

"Good Morning Courtney," Mr. Jones said in a chirpy voice. "I just wanted to ask you if you could be Duncan's student guide? You could show him his classes, the gym, and where to eat at lunch."

I would love to say hell no but how could you say that to the vice principal.

"Sure" I finally said.

I looked over Duncan and he seems to have the same smirk he had when he walked in here.

"Great! I'll go get Duncan's schedule from the printer and you guys could get going," said Mr. Jones.

When he left the room, Duncan leaned close to the desk to me, our noses almost touching each other.

"Thank you for letting me follow you." He whispered, "And by the way, you, honey, have a nice ass."


	3. Chapter 3 Abraham Lincoln

_"Thank you for letting me follow you," he whispered. "And by the way, you, honey, have a nice ass"_

* * *

I felt my face flush with a mix of anger and embarrassment. I wanted to leap over my desk and kick his ass.

But then Mr. Jones came back with Duncan's schedule.

"Ok Duncan, you're all set," said Mr. Jones. He handed me his schedule having that stupid smile on his face.

Mr. Jones went to his office leaving me and Duncan alone.

"Lets go." I muttered.

We began walking the halls to his first class. I glanced down at his schedule and was surprised. He had all AP and Honors classes? I looked at Duncan with a disbelief face .

"Surprised?" He said, knowing what I'm thinking.

"Actually, yes. How can a person like you have these types of classes?"

"A person like me? Why so quick to judge Princess?"

Princess?

He laughs out loud like this is the funniest thing in the world. "Yes Princess: stubborn, hot-headed, spoiled, daddy's girl did I miss anything else?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be quick to judge. Because believe it or not I'm none of those things

Ok well maybe some of it was true. But I'm not spoiled or a daddy's girl.

Duncan smirked "Whatever you say Princess."

"I have a name you!"

"I know but Courtney seems too bland."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

He hesitated but then but then shrugged. "The principal said it when he asked you to show me around. "

After showing Duncan his classes. I took him to the cafeteria.

"So this is where you'll eat at lunch obviously." I said pointing at the building

"Mm. Are you also my lunch buddy?"

"Lunch buddy?"

"Yeah I'm new .What am I going to do sit alone?"

"Don't you have a brother?"

Duncan's smirked immediately turned into a frown. He was silent for 10 long seconds. "He's not my brother. " He finally said. "He's an evil conniving manipulative lunatic who is the son of my dad's wife."

"So the rumors are true. You don't like your brother?"

"People are already talking about me?" He grinned "You know you shouldn't always listen to rumors."

"We'll the rumors about you seem to be true so far. You've been to juvie and have a bro- I mean step brother that you don't like."

"I never told you I've been to juvie."

"Well, have you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah."

"See the rumors were true then."

"I've heard rumors about you too."

I froze. What could he be talking about? I don't even have any secrets. I'm an open book. Hell, the cause of my mother's death isn't even a secret.

My mother's death. My mother's death that was only a year ago…

My stomach tightens and I began to feel sick.

"Like what," I squeaked. "And how could you heard stuff about me when you barely got here. You know what I don't want to hear it?"

And once again he smirks at me. All he does is smirks and it's starting to annoy me.

"Got nervous princess?"

"No. I don't have any secrets." I simply said.

"Maybe you have secrets that even you don't know about."

Before I could ask what the hell that means, we made it back to the office just right before the bell rings. I grabbed my stuff and left the office to my next period class. While I was walking, Duncan seemed to catch up to me.

"Hey let me walk with you."

"Don't you have any one else to bother?"

"No," he said. "I'm new I don't know anyone else."

"Well, go make friends."

He was grinned

"I already made one. And besides we have the same class."

"One we are not friends. Two how do you know we have the same class?

"AP Chemistry right?" I nod my head. Yes I still take some AP classes.

He then shrugged "Just a lucky guess."

I squinted at him. Something about this guy was off. But I shook head and stopped walking.

"Why can't you just leave me alone." I groaned.

"Don't enjoy my company?"

"No." I said walking again. And of course he follows.

"We'll I actually enjoy yours. And besides it seems like you don't have any friends due-"

"I do have friends actually," I interrupted.

-due to your, well, unpleasant attitude and nobody seems to be too fond of me because of the rumors."

"You don't even know me. And besides those aren't rumors their facts."

"You know, you shouldn't believe everything that comes out of people's mouths."

"Not even yours?" I challenged.

The bell rang indicating that we have one minute to get to class. Before I walked into the class room, Duncan grabbed my arm, leaned into me and put his lips near my ear.

"Not even mine" he whispered. He grinned and walked into the class room

* * *

After Chemistry I sprinted out the door so I wouldn't have to talk to the new boy again.

God he was annoying.

I walked to my next class which was American History. I came in, sat down and watched the rest of my classmates fill in the seats. The bell finally rang and my History teacher, Mr. Houser walked into the class room.

"Alright class, today we are going to discuss this semesters project. Now this year, you guys are going to be paired up. Each of the group pairs will be assigned a president to do a full research on and also will be presenting it in class. Each pair-"

I began to drift off, not paying attention what Mr. Houser was saying. My mind was somehow back to the conversation me and Duncan were having earlier. "

_No. I don't have any secrets, I simply said._

_Maybe you have secrets that even you don't know about._

What could he meant by that? Does he know something about me that I don't even know about myself? That's' impossible I just met the guy today. I laughed silently at myself for being this paranoid by something from what a Neanderthal said.

Before I could come up with more theories, I heard my name being called.

"Courtney Halse your partner is with Michael Anderson."

Michael? We have a Michael in this class?

After the teacher finished announcing the pairings, he tells us to meet our partners.

I watched everyone get to their partners while I sat there awkwardly since I didn't even know who my partner looked like. 'A few seconds later, though, a boy came up to me smiling.

"I just noticed that you were the only one sitting here without a partner so I guess it safe to assume you are my partner?" He asked.

This guy looked about average height, tan skin, with funky hair. But he had these eyes. These big oval eyes that looked familiar. Too familiar. He also wore casual clothing that includes a blue shirt and some jeans.

"Yeah so I guess that that makes you Michael ." I said.

I then just remember something. I don't recognize him. So he must be new. Then he must be Duncan's step brother. Duncan's step brother who was also a criminal. But right now, I'm looking at him and he sure doesn't look like he spent time in juvie. He just looks like normal teenager.

I guess Duncan was right when he said you shouldn't trust rumors. Though I'll never admit it out loud that he was right.

"Uhh, Yeah. But you can call me Mike." he said sort of awkwardly. And took a seat next to me.

We sort of just sat there in awkward silence. I wish I could make some other type of conversation but I keep thinking why Duncan thinks that this kid is devious?

_evil conniving manipulative lunatic_

I don't see an ounce of crazy.

Mr. Houser passed these packets around to every group pair. When he gave us our packet on the top, it said our president that we will be researching on: Abraham Lincoln.

Well this shouldn't be too hard.

Mike and I started looking through the packet which had the instructions, example questions that should be answered, graphic organizers and other stuff.

"So." Mike started, "How are we going to do this?"

"Separately." I replied.

Mike laughed. OK, I don't know why he thinks that's funny but whatever.

"We could meet up at my house?" Mike suggested, "My room is practically a library and I have a couple books about Lincoln. Or if you want we could meet up at your house if you have more resources? "

"Or we could just use Google and email each other our findings." I said trying to avoid seeing him outside of school.

"Ah but on this sheet it says you need 3 book sources."

Then the bell rang for the next period

"Ugh fine." I snapped, "But let's do this at your house tomorrow afterschool." I then picked up my things and left the classroom.

The rest of the day seem to go by a blur. After 7th period ended, I was happy to go home and sleep. I'm so glad that I don't have work for the next four days. I'm also relieved that I didn't see Duncan for the rest of the school day. But luck is never on my side.

"Hey Courtney! Wait up!" Yelled Duncan.

I groaned. Why can't he just go away?

"What" I snapped.

He smirked . "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

I let out a laugh. Was this guy serious?

In that moment, Bridgette and Gwen walked up to us.

"Hey Court." Bridgette said.

"Hi let-" I begin, wanting to leave .

"Princess, that's rude of you to not introduce me to your friends." Duncan interrupted. "Which by the way, I'm surprised that you have any. I'm Duncan."

Bridgette and Gwen exchanged glances. But Bridgette smiled. "Nice to meet you I'm Bridgette."

"Gwen." Gwen mumbled.

"And I'm late." I added. Ok I don't have work today and I don't have much of a social life but I want to leave.

"What's the rush?" Duncan questioned.

Before I could say anything offensive, Bridgette suddenly said, "Well, actually, I have to meet up with Geoff, my boyfriend, in 10 minutes and I have to drop of Court and Gwen so we should get going.

Thank you Bridgette!

"Too bad. Well not for you Blond. Duncan smirked. What a pig! "I better get going then see you ladies whenever." He started to walk away but stopped and said "Oh and I will be seeing you Courtney tonight." Duncan winked and then went to his beat up looking truck.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. My computer deleted this so I had to rewrite it. TECHNOLOGY man! _


	4. Chapter 4 Shattered Glass

**_Thank you all for the Reviews/Favorites/Follows!_**

* * *

"See you tonight." Gwen snickered.

While on the way to my house, Gwen and Bridgette has been making fun of me since Duncan claimed he's going to see me tonight. Which he's NOT because he doesn't even know where I live.

"He's not coming over. He doesn't even know where I live!" I repeated out loud.

"So when he comes over, do you think he's going to let you touch his piercings?" Said Gwen ignoring my comment.

"No because I won't be seeing him." I gritted my teeth. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he was joking."

"I don't know, I think he will come," said Bridgette.

"He won't because he doesn't know where I live!" I nearly yelled.

Both Bridgette and Gwen just laughed. I groaned.

"Anyways, tomorrow after school, the annual Wawanakwa fair is going on. Do you guys want to go?" Bridgette asked.

The Wawanakwa fair is this big event basically celebrating the crappy city for existing. But I go every year because the food isn't half bad and the rides are pretty fun. But this year it doesn't seem so tempting.

"Can't, I have to do this research project with this some guy." I said.

"Come on Court you can do the project another time," pleaded Bridgette.

"I can't just bail on him." I said acting like a cared about curtsey. But really I just don't want to go to the stupid fair.

"Who's your partner anyways." asked Gwen.

"This guy name Mike."

"Mike as in Mike Anderson the new kid." asked Gwen

"Uhh yeah?"

"Wow Courtney I didn't see you as the type of girl to hang out with jail boys." said Gwen.

"It's just for a project for History and for the last time I won't be seeing Duncan tonight." I said getting irritated.

"Getting a little too defensive Courtney." Gwen smirked.

"UGH!" I yelled. And of course, they both laughed again.

"Not to judge a book by its cover, but Mike doesn't look like a guy who took time," said Bridgette.

"Yeah and he kind of looks like someone but I just can't figure out who," said Gwen.

I do have to agree with them. He looks familiar. Like I've seen him at a grocery store or maybe sometime when I was little. But I just can't put my finger on it.

I shrugged "I don't know."

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at my house. I said my goodbyes to Bridge and Gwen and walked up to the front door

"Hey! Tell Duncan we said hi," yelled Gwen.

I gave her a glare while she smirked at me. I saw Bridgette waved goodbye and then drove off. I sighed.

I opened the door to see that no one was home. Home… can I even consider this to be my home still? It just felt like a building where I feed, bathe and sleep at. Well, the definition of a home is just a place where you live at so I guess this is still a "home" It's just not a" happy" home. It's never been since my mom died.

Which was exactly a year ago.

My mother was buried at the Georgefields cemetery. I visited her only once which was at her funeral. As for my dad, he never showed up.

I dragged my legs to the living room and sat down on the couch. I know for a fact, my dad won't be home until midnight. Since last year, my father basically married his work. He would wake up in the morning, have breakfast, go to work for the whole entire day, come home and sleep. I haven't had a decent conversation with him and the only time I've seen him has been mornings.

I turned on the TV and watched some re-runs of old sitcoms. I wasn't paying much attention because I've already watched these shows a million times.

I suddenly lifted my head looking at the staircase. A few feet is where my mom died only a year ago. I haven't been in there since then. I'm tempted to go up and just see her bedroom. To see what it looks like. To see if it has blood stains on the carpet. To see maybe she left a letter and hid it somewhere. The police said that there wasn't a trace on the reason why she killed herself. But maybe she hid the letter so nobody couldn't find it except for me. Maybe there is a place in her room that is either special that only I or my father would know about.

But my mind is coming to a blank.

I then felt a sudden rage of anger inside of me. Anger I haven't felt before even when my mother died. I felt my face go hot, my hands balled up into fist. Why did my mom have to kill herself? What have I done to make her give up her life? She could at least leave a note. Why did she have to just leave without saying goodbye?

I was breathing hard. I put my head down to my knees, grabbed a pillow and started squeezing it. I felt hot tears run down my eyes. I shot up from my spot and grabbed the nearest thing, which happens to be a picture frame, and smashed it on the ground. I was sobbing uncontrollably and I had so much rage still in me. I grabbed another thing, a vase, and threw it at the wall. I kept destroying more valuables, releasing my anger. I let out screams while yelling "Why did you do this to me!"

I hate my mother. I hate what she did.

I now envied my dad because he doesn't care. He doesn't think of her all the time. He has no emotions. But I get to live with these unwelcomed feelings.

I fell on the floor and curled into a ball while still having fresh tears coming from my eyes. My throat feels dry and it's starting to hurt but I don't care. I just sat there, on the carpet floor, while my body is shaking.

* * *

**_3 Hours later_**

I'm still on the floor. My throat feels like its shut tight, my head is throbbing, and my stomach hurts from crying too much.

I then hear a door bell. It must be UPS or something like that so I decided to ignore it. A sudden pain shot to my hand. There was a piece of glass stuck in it. I cursed myself but still didn't move.

The doorbell rings again.

I wonder where my mom is. Is she in heaven or hell? Does she feel anything right now? And I wonder about her death and why she chose the hanging option. Did it hurt? Did she feel any pain?

Death doesn't sound so bad right now.

Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe this is a dream I'm stuck in and I can't get out.

I heard the door open. So my dad came home early. Now he will see me in this state and maybe start talking to me. Orr maybe he'll yell at me for smashing all the valuables. I smile weakly at myself.

But the person who came in the room wasn't my dad.

It was Duncan.

Questions started flooding in my mind. What is here doing here? How did he get here? How did he know where I live? Why is he in my house. Had he ever heard of a doorbell? Ok well he did use it but still.

I was about to ask these questions until he interrupted me. "What the fuck Courtney?" I looked up and saw his unnatural eyes were wide opened.

I still didn't move though. Maybe he'll leave realizing that he entered a mad house.

But he walked over to me and lifted me up from my balled position. I suddenly burst into tears again. I can't believe this arrogant delinquent is seeing me like this. He's probably going to mock me. I just want him to leave and let me live my misery.

I wanted to yell at him to put me down but my throat was too tight too speak.

And then my eye lids became heavy and dozed off.

* * *

I woke up in my bed.

I glanced at my clock and it said it was did I even get into my bed?

I saw that my hand was wrapped up. Then the memories came flooding back to me: Me on the carpet floor crying, glass being shattered, Duncan seeing m-

DUNCAN!

I got up and ran downstairs to see him watching TV looking bored. He then glanced up and saw me.

"Hey" he said casually.

I don't even know what to say. I just stood there dumbly.

"Have a nice nap?" he added.

"How did you know where I live?" I questioned

"Not important?" He said nonchalantly.

"Not Important?" I laughed. "What do you mean not important? You drove over here somehow knowing where I live, broke into my house and now you're sitting in my living room couch watching TV and acting like this is normal? "

All the asshole did was smirked.

"Everything is about right except for the breaking in part. The door was unlocked so I technically didn't break in."

"Whatever! How did you know where I live?" I feel like I've thought and asked this question too many times.

"Again, not important." He got up from the couch and went to my kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and handed me a water bottle with some carrots. "Here you should eat and drink. You were out for a while."

I seriously cannot believe this!

"When are you leaving?" I snapped.

"When we discuss what happened."

Oh god. I don't want to talk about what he saw. I can't believe he saw me at my lowest.

"There is nothing to discuss. Now If you don't mind, can you please get out of my house."

"No" He sat down and ate some of the carrots.

"NO?"

He looked me right in my eyes." No. I walked in your house-"

"Which you weren't invited." I interrupted.

"-and I see you on the floor in a fetal position, crying with glass surrounding you. And you expect me to act like that was normal?"

"And you expect me to believe that it's normal for a guy that I just met today, can come to my house without permission and refuse to leave?" I retorted.

He chuckled. "Guess you make a good point, guess were both kind of abnormal."

I let out an exaggerated sigh.

It was silent for a couple of minutes but then I remember something that has been gnawing my brain.

"What did you mean when you said that I have secrets that I don't even know about myself?"

He smiled. "Keep thinking about it."

I let out a groan. I can't get anywhere with this guy.

I looked to the living room, still seeing all the broken glass. I didn't realize how much stuff that I destroyed. All those frames, statues, and vases demolished. God, what is my father going to think? He probably won't even notice since he's only home in the mornings.

"Today must suck for you huh?" Duncan asked.

What does that mean? "What do you mean?" I repeated out loud.

He looked over at me. "Don't play dumb Courtney, it doesn't suit you." Duncan said.

"I'm not playing dumb." I snapped.

"Well it sure sounds like it." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway what I mean is that today must suck because it's the day that your mother died." He said it like it was everyday talk.

I can feel myself going pale. How does he know about that? He just moved here. It must've been people at school. Probably Lindsey Brookes or Sierra Hyland, they are always gossiping. Or maybe it was Heather Phan who is the biggest bitch at our school. Of course it was her.

"I though you said you shouldn't always believe in rumors?" I said rather quickly.

"I don't." he said.

I glared at him. He was really getting on my nerves. I just want him to get out so I can go into my room and never come out again.

"Leave." I said angrily

"Why, so you can sleep in your room for the rest of your life?" repeating my thoughts. "Do you know how your mother died?"

My eyed widened at the random question.

I balled my fists." I don't think that is any of your business."

"Chill princess it's just a simple question."

I bit my lip and looked down. "She killed herself."

When I look up to see his reaction, he looked utterly confused but didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't pity me."

He smiled. "I'm not. You don't need people's sympathy. You're too good for that."

"You don't know me well enough to think that."

He let out a laugh. "How about we go out this weekend so that I could get to know you better?

"You know, they are dozens of other girls at school who would die if you asked them out being with your bad boy look. Why don't you go bother them?" I said being annoyed by his flirting.

"Nah."

"So what you're saying is that you want to go on a date with a mentally unstable mess?" I questioned.

He let out a laugh and began to walk out the door. But before he left, he turned his head. "Princess, we all have baggage." He then opened the door and just left without explaining what he meant.

* * *

After Duncan FINALLY left, I went upstairs to my room. I'm still pissed that Duncan saw me at my weakest point. I only met this guy for less than a day and I already want to murder him.

I automatically went straight to my bed, not even bothering to change into my pajamas. I kept thinking about today. I kept thinking about my mother.

I suddenly heard my cell phone vibrating on my dresser. I looked at my clock and saw it was 11:15. I groaned. I grabbed my phone and saw I have 4 messages: Two from Bridgette, 1 from Gwen and one from an unknown number.

_Hey this is Mike from school from history class. I got your number from one of ur friends. Anyways I forgot to give u my address for tomorrow when you come over. My address is 32333 Baltic Lane. If u can't find it, just text me. _

_Have a good night_

_PS: Sorry for texting u so late! _

Ugh! I forgot about the stupid project. I still don't understand why we couldn't just do this on our own. Now I have to go to his house and see his chirpy attitude self.

I just remember something.

Mike is Duncan's brother.

Well step brother.

Great! I get to see THAT imbecile again.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5 Games

**Sorry for the long wait! Anyways thank you again for all the reviews/Follows/Faves! On with the story**

* * *

My dad didn't seem to notice the shattered glass in the living room the next day which I was thankful for since I don't want to have that conversation with him.

_Or that is what I keep telling myself._

* * *

The school day seemed to go by a blur. At lunch, I was sitting with my usual friends (YES I do have friends).

There was Bridgette, her boyfriend Geoff, Gwen, her boyfriend Trent, and some other people who I barley tolerated. While I was eating lunch and only half paying attention to the conversations around me, a familiar nuisance came to our table.

"Hey dude! Exclaimed Geoff which was unnecessary since Duncan was 2 feet away from him.

Duncan sat down right next to me, put an arm around me, and smirk. "Sup."

"Dudes, this is Duncan." Geoff then introduced everyone.

"Yeah we already met." said Gwen.

"So Duncan, how do you feel about living here in Muskoka so far? Asked Trent.

"Ehh it's alright," said Duncan. He then glanced at me. "So princess, how about we hang out again tonight" Duncan smirked.

I looked at Gwen and Bridgette and they gave me "I told you so looks."

I didn't even want him to come over last night but he did anyways. It still pains me that he saw my mental breakdown. It was embarrassing and even angered me.

"No thank you." I gritted me teeth.

Duncan smiled for some reason. I then noticed he still had his arm around me and I pushed him away. The whole table laughed while I just glared at them.

"Aww come on princess we had fun last night."

Fun? Ha!

"I'm going to your house today anyways. I have to work on a project with your brother." I saw Duncan's usual smirk turn into a frown. He stayed quiet for a remainder of the lunch period.

I just notice that every time I mention his brother, he gets all distant and quiet. So that is what shuts him up. I'll need to remember that.

When I finished eating my lunch, I got up to put my trash away. Before I could walk back, Duncan grabbed my wrist and pulled me away towards the cafeteria doors.

"Duncan! What the hell!" I yelled.

When we finally existed the cafeteria, Duncan stopped pulling me away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You can't come over," Duncan urged.

Umm what

"And why not?"

"You just can't."

"I have to do this stupid project with Mike and-"

"Too bad."

"Too bad? Fine. Whatever. I'll just ask him to come to my house."

"No." Duncan said quickly.

What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"No? "

"Yeah no."

"This is ridiculous dunc-"

"Look trust me. You can't see my step brother okay. "

"But why?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

Trust him? "I just met you yesterday why on earth would I trust you?" I questioned.

"Because I am the only person that actually knows you."

"Again I just met you yesterday! How can you possibly already "Know" me? And my friends know me!"

"Oh do they really?" Duncan smirked." So I am guessing they know about the little incident that happened yesterday, right? "

I felt anger boil up. "I didn't have the time to tell them." I lied.

"Oh, I guess you can tell them right now. But if you want I could break the news to them." Duncan was about to walk away but I gripped his arm. "No!"

Duncan looked amused. "So I guess you don't want them to know?"

"It's none of their business." I snapped.

"See, that's your problem, princess. You never open up to anybody. And that is why you are so depressing to be around all the time.

"I am _not _depressing to be around!"

"You kind of are sweetheart. You don't enter any conversations with your "Friends" over there and you probably don't go out with them either."

I stayed silent. He is getting on my nerves. But it was true, I don't go out much. It's not like I'm going to admit he's right.

"Stop trying to change the subject Duncan!" I snapped again.

"Whatever." he said "But Courtney, promise me you won't go and see him, its important."

Something about his tone made butterflies fly up my stomach for some reason. His voice sounded urgent and almost…caring.

"Fine. I promise."

* * *

At history class, Mike, once again, reminded me about our project. Why is Duncan so eager for me not to hang out with Mike? I know I promise him that I wouldn't see him but also I'm curious to see why he's so protected of me to not see him mean, I'm pretty sure he isn't a serial killer or anything.

And I also don't believe in promises.

After thinking about it for the rest of the day, I decided that I am going to go. It's not like I care too much about the project, I'm just really curious.

* * *

After school I went straight to Mike's house. I'm going to be honest, I'm actually surprised. The house looked HUGE. I mean, it's bigger than my house which is saying something.

I got out my car and walk to the front door to ring the doorbell. The door opens and I see Mike smiling.

"Hey Courtney! Glad that you can make it." He opened the door wide to let me in. I walked into the house and it looked almost looked like a museum. There were sculptures of Greeks and Romans all over the house, expensive paintings covering the walls, and more art

"Wow." I said out loud, "I've never seen so much art in my life."

Mike smiled again. "Yeah, my parents are into the cultural arts. They travel all the time. Right now, they are somewhere in France. "

Whoa. They just moved here and they are already traveling? "Wow" I said again. "What do they do for a living?"

"My mom is an oral surgeon and my step dad is a pearl diver."

"A pearl diver?"

"Yup."

"Mm. How do they have to time to travel that much?"

"Their work hours are flexible." Mike gestured his hand towards this long hallway. "Let's go to the study to we can start the project."

While were walking down this big hallway, I can't help but wonder why mike was in juvy? He seems like an innocent guy. Maybe that was just the rumor.

I also wonder where's Duncan? Is somewhere in the house? And why does he not want me to be here. Is he embarrassed that he is rich? But then why can't Mike come to my house. Ugh I need to stop thinking about him.

Mike finally led me to the study and …Wow. They actually do have a library. It's literally bigger than our public library. They're so many books and I can't help but stare in awe. Mike must of noticed and said, "Yeah our family loves to read."

"Really? Does Duncan like to read" I blurted out. _Ugh_

Mike laughed. "You must have already met my brother. He says he hates reading, but he seems to always be down here all the time."

_He said __**Brother**__ and not __**step**__ brother._

Mike led me to the table in the middle of the room. It looks like he already picked up the books about the subject: _Team of Rivals: The Political Genius of Abraham Lincoln,_ _Lincoln at Gettysburg: The Words That Remade America, _and _Tried by War: Abraham Lincoln as Commander in Chief._

"It looks like you got everything already set up," I said amazed.

"Yeah I am kind of a sticker for having everything organized."

_I remember when I used to be like that_

We sat down and went right to work. We were researching all the information about Abraham Lincoln for about an hour in almost complete silence but then Mike decided to speak up.

"Do you like to read, Courtney?"

"I used to." I answered.

"How can a person give up the love for reading?" Mike wondered.

I used to read a lot when I was younger. I read _Nancy Drew_ and _The Life of Alice_ books. In high school, I started getting more into classics like the _life of Pi_, _The Handmaid's Tale _and _even Romeo and Juliet. _Mymo_m _was also a reader. She can read up to 500 pages in a single day.

Anger boiled up me remembering my _dead _mother.

"It doesn't matter, let's just keep working," I said bitterly.

"I hope you don't take offence to this question, but why are you so angry all the time?" Mike asked.

"I'm not angry all the time!"

"Well I've only known you for about two days and half the time, I think you want to chop my head off."

"Exactly, you've only known me for two days."

Mike dropped his pencil down. "Fine! Let's get to know each other."

I rolled my eyes. "No I just want to work on this project."

"Come on, we have time for a break. We could make a game out of this. We both ask each other a question and we have to answer honestly. We only get to say pass once if we don't feel comfortable answering the question. The person who loses has to write the essay part of the project.

I considered this. I really don't want this guy to know my life but at the same time, I am curious about his. Then my competitive side came out. "You're on." I smirked.

"Ok you go first."

I'll start out easy. "How long have your parents been married?"

"About 10 years. What do you want to be when you get out of high school?"

If he asked me a year ago I would have said lawyer but now I'm not so sure. "I am undecided but I would like to move to New York. Where did you live before you moved here?"

"Long Beach, California. Have you ever had a boyfriend or some sort of significant other?"

I don't know why but I felt myself blush a little. But I refuse to say pass. "No I haven't. Have you ever had a significant other?"

"Before I moved here I did have one. Her name was Zoey. Mike then smiled. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"My dad is a lawyer and my mom was a stay at home parent before she died." I said bitterly. I actually didn't mean to sound like that but it just came out like that.

"Sorry to hear that," Mike apologized. I really hate when people say "sorry" when they find out that someone died. I mentally waved it off.

For my next question I decided to ask something I've genuinely been curious about. "I've heard rumors that you've been to juvy… is that true?

It was quiet for a moment. A part of me was hoping he wouldn't answer so that I could claim victory, but another part of me was really wanted to know.

"Yes." Mike answered.

"For what?"

"It's not your turn" Mike grinned. "But I'll answer anyways. I was in a confrontation with some guys and it got out of hand."

"You mean you were in a fight?"

Ok to be honest, Mike does not look like he could fight. I mean he looks like he has absolutely no muscle at all.

"Yes."

"But don't usually fights only end up with suspension? I didn't think teens would actually be sent to juvy."

Mike hesitated. "The fight was really _brutal_."

"You don't look like a person to get into a fight."

He grinned. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't get that vibe from you."

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, well people will surprise you at times. Think you know a person, but at the end, they turn out to be the complete opposite who you thought they were."

Before I could respond, I heard the door open from behind me. I spun my head to see Duncan stood in the door way. _Oh great_

"Hey Duncan," Mike said all cheery.

The look on Duncan's face looked irritated but then he took a glance at me and scolded. "What are you doing here," Duncan demanded.

Before I could say anything Mike interrupted.

"Duncan, we are just taking a break from our project and getting to know each other. Want to join us?"

I was surprised. I thought that Mike would hate Duncan but I guess the sibling rivalry is only a one way street.

Duncan walked over and pulled up a chair right next to me. "What you guys talkin' about?" Duncan asked but he was looking at Mike giving him a murderous glare.

"Talking about our lives." Mike said, not noticing Duncan's harshness. "We also made a game, we have to answer each other's questions and if we don't we have to do the essay part of our project. We also get one free pass if we don't want to answer the question."

"Sure I'll play," Duncan said even though he wasn't invited to play. He then looked at me and smirked. "But if you lose Courtney, me and you go on a date."

"I already would have to do an essay."

"Then I'll help you with it."

"Whatever but if you lose, you'll have to stop bothering me AND do mike's and I essay." I smirked.

"Deal." Duncan said back.

"What will you give me Duncan if I win." Mike asked.

Duncan frowned at his step brother, "I'll give you the satisfaction that you beat me at something."

"Mmm. How about if I win, we all go to the town festival tonight? A lot of people were talking about it at school and it sounded fun. "

"Really, that's what you want." I muttered.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Before we start this, I'll bring us some snacks. Be back in a jiffy." Mike said and existed the room.

When Duncan and I are alone Duncan went back to looking pissed off. "You promise you wouldn't come here."

"Seriously, what is the big deal?"

Duncan glared at me and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked like he wanted to tell me something but he couldn't.

"I guess it isn't a big deal," Duncan finally said. "It's just that Mike is someone you shouldn't trust."

"Why? He seems like a decent guy."

"Look court-"

"He even told me why he went to juvy."

Duncan sat there looking stunned. "What did he tell you?

"Well he told me that he got into a big fight with some guy which was brutal enough for him to be sent to juvy."

"Oh." Duncan muttered.

"What? Is he lying?"

Just in that moment Mike came back to the study with a bowl of chips. "Let the games begin," shouted Mike.

I rolled my eyes and I'm pretty sure Duncan did the same.

Duncan then put his lips near my ear and whispered, "I'll tell you on our date."


End file.
